Problem: $\left(8x + 6\right)\left(9x + 5\right) = \ ?$
$= 8x \cdot \left(9x + 5\right) + 6 \cdot \left(9x + 5\right)$ $= \left( 8x \cdot 9x \right) + \left( 8x \cdot 5 \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 9x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 5 \right)$ $= 72x^2 + \left( 8x \cdot 5 \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 9x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 5 \right)$ $= 72x^2 + \left( 40x + 54x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 5 \right)$ $= 72x^2 + 94x + \left( 6 \cdot 5 \right)$ $= 72x^2 + 94x + 30$